Projection screens may display images projected thereon by projectors. Some types of projection screens may absorb colors of the projected light. This may result in lost light to the viewer as compared to the light from a fully diffusive surface. Additionally, these types of projection screens may act as diffuse reflectors and therefore a substantial portion of the reflected light may not be directed back toward the viewer.